


黑眼睛的情人

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Reuenthal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Reinhard, alpha Yang Wenli, 杨莱, 罗莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 工作过头忘记结婚纪念日的第二年，莱因哈特定了五个提醒，做好了一切准备。但是这次，没有按时出现的人是罗严塔尔。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 黑眼睛的情人

他以为罗严塔尔8点就会回来，但是座钟已经指向9点半。  
莱因哈特看了一眼起居室吧台上的两个酒杯，弯颈玻璃酒瓶里的红酒颜色变浅了一些——提前加入的冰块全部融化了。  
终端信息框不断闪烁，他发了三条信息问罗严塔尔人在哪，没有得到任何回复。  
或许我应该问问别人……莱因哈特停下了发第四条信息的动作，咬住自己的下唇。但是不知道为什么，他又不是很想这样做……他不想让奇斯里、艾密尔或者希尔德知道这件事：罗严塔尔似乎是忘了他们的结婚纪念日。而他甚至为此提前把菲尼和亚历克送去女大公家，让姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯照顾他们一晚。  
何况……莱因哈特瞥了一眼立地镜中的自己，抓紧了白色绸裙的裙摆……他真是鬼迷心窍，为了补偿自己去年的过失翻出了这个……这条该死的裙子他也就在新婚当晚半推半就的穿过一次……那都是七年之前的事情了！  
他正要冲回衣帽间把这条像是专为节省布料设计似的裙子换掉，起居室的门被急促的敲响。莱因哈特举棋不定了两秒，最终还是顺手抄起搭在沙发背的一件深蓝色睡袍披上，大步走到门边。  
“奇斯里？我不是说了今天你不用——”莱因哈特惊讶的停下话头。  
敲门的人是米达麦亚，而且……莱因哈特的目光来到被他架在身上的那个人。  
罗严塔尔怎么会在今天这种日子醉成这样！

米达麦亚下午在酒吧见到罗严塔尔时，惊出了一身冷汗。  
“……你疯了吗？！”他当时环顾四周，一个箭步冲入那个黑暗的角落，压低声音质问罗严塔尔，并把他和旁边那个纤细的人影隔开。也许别人看不出来，但是米达麦亚不会认错……  
“你怎么还在私下见她？！——还有你，你到费沙来干什么……你是怎么进到这里的？爱尔芙莉德！”军官俱乐部的安保级别很高，也就是说，除非是罗严塔尔带她进来……  
罗严塔尔摆手，“意外而已……她马上就要离开了。”  
爱尔芙莉德摇了摇手中的支票。她本来只是蜜月旅行和新婚丈夫来费沙度假，碰巧遇见罗严塔尔，也就找他要了今年的封口费，没有任何要多做纠缠的意思：她能走到今天不容易，光是长期的心理咨询就是一大笔账单。  
但是看到米达麦亚这种紧张的神情，仿佛这个高大的男性alpha是什么需要保护的小动物，而她才是那个张开血盆大口的怪物……爱尔芙莉德突然有了多说两句的心情。  
“没想到他能活到今天……我还以为他当初就该死了。”她本来以为起码害自己灭族的一个仇人会杀了另一个仇人。  
米达麦亚没说话，只是神情严肃又礼节到位的做手势，要求她迅速离开。  
“我可以派人护送你……你住在哪？”他问爱尔芙莉德。虽然在这件事上他其实有同感……他也以为罗严塔尔当时命悬一线：杨威利拒绝了他共同举事的邀请、大公殿下的舰队也行将出发……不，不只是他，整个帝国的未来都……但是结果最后这么宏大的阴谋却以一场更加出乎意料的婚礼告终，就像是你去厨房削了个苹果，军事频道突然就切换成了浪漫喜剧。  
爱尔芙莉德耸肩——米达麦亚不得不注意到她耸肩的姿势有几分眼熟——审时度势，还是决定离开。她的人生最好不要再和罗严塔尔有任何交集……除了和他的钱。  
“你知道吗，”罗严塔尔看着爱尔芙莉德的背影消失，给米达麦亚点了一杯威士忌，“她说的对。”  
“……什么？”米达麦亚有些担忧。他现在注意到了……罗严塔尔眼里的血丝。他看来今天一整个下午都待在这里。  
罗严塔尔没有接话，只是摇晃着杯中的冰块，半晌才神情诡异的开口，“也许有时候没有在该死的时候死去……才是最悲哀的事情。”  
米达麦亚打消了准备拖着他往外走的念头。他想了一下，坐到好友身旁。  
“晚上来我家吃饭吧？艾芳她……”  
“真有诚意的话，”罗严塔尔不为所动，“还是你留下陪我喝酒吧！”  
几杯酒下肚，米达麦亚先强迫自己停止续单。他给两人点了一些食物，然后在和酒保寒暄时注意到反光玻璃里罗严塔尔的动作。  
罗严塔尔摸了一圈自己的婚戒，古怪的敲了敲吧台。  
“婚姻啊……”他像是在表演一支即兴创作的咏叹调，“它把黄金变成铜铁、月亮变成沙子……”

当然这些话米达麦亚一个字都不敢和皇帝说。他只是在莱因哈特皱眉问，“那他今天下午一直在你那吗？”的时候点头，忠诚的给朋友打掩护。  
莱因哈特和米达麦亚一起把喝高了而格外沉重的罗严塔尔拖进起居室，放置在沙发上。他想要按铃叫侍从过来给罗严塔尔换衣服，弄到卧室去，就此结束这糟糕透顶的一天，却又有些不甘心。  
“……嗯？啊，你回去吧。谢谢你，”莱因哈特心不在焉的回应米达麦亚的告别。他还专门提前结束了工作……虽然自去年年底立宪初具效果以来，希尔德这个首相比他这个皇帝就显得要忙多了，尤其是最近，很多已经退休转民职的原同盟政要要来交流……  
莱因哈特叹了口气，拨弄了一下罗严塔尔微湿的额发。他的颧骨在卧室柔和的灯光下擦着一抹微红，鼻骨的形状英俊到不可思议……莱因哈特稍微解开自己的睡袍，放到一边扶手椅里，把罗严塔尔的脑袋移到自己大腿上。他们最近交流——正面积极的那种交流——都很少。罗严塔尔的兴趣爱好和他相当不同，而且似乎比起和他、更乐意和米达麦亚在一起消磨时间……本来他想今晚……那现在能干什么呢？  
……去姐姐家把菲尼和亚历克接回来吗？但是……虽然这样说有些丢人，但是比起把孩子们接回来，扪心自问，他似乎更想就这样跑到姐姐家去，强行成为今夜投奔他们的第三个孩子……  
莱因哈特还在伤春悲秋——可见他今年的工作量相比之下确实是大为减轻——罗严塔尔替他做出了决定。  
皇帝猛然站起来，但还是太迟了！他用力瞪着吐完又翻身睡回去的罗严塔尔，拉着裙摆的双手气到颤抖——他现在知道罗严塔尔下午喝的什么酒了！  
莱因哈特急匆匆的换下那条沾满酒污的白绸裙，进浴室冲了个澡才又出来，随便找了一件衬衫一条牛仔裤。他把金发扎高，想了一下，又找了一顶以前和吉尔菲艾斯出去时用过的棒球帽。  
按铃喊人来清理后，莱因哈特决定抛弃他的丈夫，投奔女大公家而去。  
当然，女大公家并不只有姐姐一个人。

尽管在亚历克出生后又翻修了一次、规模仍然不太像一个皇宫的狮子之泉和女大公府邸很近，莱因哈特没有带多少护卫，并且在来到楼下后让他们全部守在前门外。  
“这么晚了，你来干什么？……你今天不是要和奥斯卡……”安妮罗杰像有心灵感应似的，在电铃才响了半声时就从家庭影院的卡座上跳起，迅速下楼给她不请自来的弟弟开了门。  
莱因哈特越过她的肩头，向里搜寻另一个人的身影。  
“孩子们在三楼看电影，”安妮罗杰抱着双臂，仍然把弟弟堵在玄关处，“你姐夫在厨房做烤香肠和炸薯条。”  
莱因哈特有点尴尬。他注意到安妮罗杰在“你姐夫”这几个字上加了重音。  
看来他姐姐最近是越来越记仇了……不，或许安妮罗杰一直都是如此，只是她步入36岁之后才更加敢于展示自我。  
“姐姐，”他半是撒娇半是讨好的往里走了半步，挽住安妮罗杰的胳膊，“奥斯卡喝多睡下了，我们今天什么都做不成……我不想一个人待着，我能不能今晚和你们——”  
安妮罗杰狐疑的眯起眼睛。这套说辞太让人警惕了……她可还没有忘记，当初她结婚前莱因哈特也是用差不多的说法，硬要和她还有齐格过“最后一个单身夜”。她一向非常纵容忍让这个弟弟，所以才一直没有向齐格告白……可莱因哈特也一直一副懵懂纯洁的模样，同样不告白。但是显然，她的弟弟是属于那种不鸣则已、一鸣惊人的类型：在他人生的前23年，虽然都知道他是个omega，但是他表现的仿若一个性冷淡的beta，结果在她终于跨出那一步向齐格飞告白、二人苦尽甘来订婚之后——莱因哈特成了她见过第一个因为发情热太严重、一度被下病危通知的omega。她后来才从医官们那里听说，莱因哈特强迫他们开了几年本不能长期使用的抑制剂，为此她把她这个皇帝弟弟大骂一顿，并在自己结婚后第二年、就逼着他和当时唯一一个看上去愿意冒着生命危险标记他的alpha结婚。  
“所以呢？”安妮罗杰提醒莱因哈特，“奥斯卡喝多了，你不该偶尔也亲自照顾照顾丈夫吗？尤其今天还是你们的结婚纪念日……你的酒品也不好，姐姐当初是怎么照顾你的？”  
莱因哈特一时无话可说。他知道安妮罗杰在说什么……姐姐一直觉得他是故意的……但是他当初真的是因为喝多了，才会在姐姐结婚前一天抱着吉尔菲艾斯犯蠢，一边哭一边让他不要离开自己……结果被来给他喂醒酒汤的姐姐抓个正着！而且他根本没注意到自己那时体温已经升高、还有信息素泄漏……他确实没有任何主观犯罪意图！但安妮罗杰就是不相信他！  
“我只是想上去和孩子们一起看电影……”莱因哈特的声音变得无精打采。  
“你不是一向说不喜欢看电影？以前邀请你你还说耽误工作。”  
“……我突然喜欢了不行吗？……那姐姐这么不欢迎我，我把菲尼和亚历克接走好了。”  
“我可以问问，但我看他们并不想走，”安妮罗杰果然拨通对讲机，不一会儿就听到7岁的菲尼克斯和5岁的亚历山大一致“不要！”“才不想回去！”“我讨厌皇宫！”“菲尼要和姨妈姨父在一起！”“那我也要！”的反抗，最终变成了一团嘻嘻哈哈参杂着“freedom！”“constitution！”的儿童大合唱——他们大概是从希尔德那里或者最近的电视上学到的这些词。  
他似乎还可以再做一些什么努力，但莱因哈特在那种此起彼伏的抗议声浪中突然感到心间一酸，喉头也像被什么堵住了似的。  
“那我回去了……”莱因哈特压低帽檐，走向门口。他就知道……当初就不该因为姐姐的眼泪和吉尔菲艾斯的恳求一时心软，同意停止用抑制剂、甚至结婚……还不如坚持坚持，在和平到来前死掉呢！  
但是……他的心里又有另一个声音提醒他，那样的话，菲利克斯不是也一起死掉了吗？……亚历克不是也没有机会出生了吗？  
在他碰到门把的时候，安妮罗杰按住了他的手。  
“莱因哈特，”她在他疑惑的转过身时对他说，“你有你自己的家庭……家庭的核心是夫妻，你明白吗？”  
他已经31岁了，不是15岁也不是25岁，孩子也生过两个……虽然残忍，安妮罗杰认为弟弟应该知道这个道理。  
“回去照顾奥斯卡吧……喝醉酒很难受的。”她拍了拍弟弟的手，送他出去，关上大门。

莱因哈特在深夜中看了一会女大公馆邸的灯火。  
“陛下？”他的副亲卫队长尤肯斯上前请示，“要回皇宫吗？”  
要回皇宫吗？莱因哈特问自己。要听姐姐的话……回去“照顾”罗严塔尔吗？  
一个“好”字到了嘴边，莱因哈特最后一刻改变了主意。他觉得心里怪怪的……他没有办法就这样回去！  
“听我指路，”他钻进地上车，对司机指示。  
在一系列兜兜转转自相矛盾漫无目的的转向命令后，地上车停在了一条昏暗的小巷。  
“陛下……您知道这是什么地方吗？”尤肯斯感到十分担忧，他都不知道他们跑到哪来了。  
莱因哈特当然也不知道。但他镇定自若。  
“当然，你们就在外面守着，朕一个人进去——这是命令。”他从其中一个护卫腰间借了枪，几步就从小巷朝外开着的一扇彩光小门走了进去。  
尤肯斯汗如雨下，他感到自己处理这种场面的经验和权限都不够，但是……  
他试图拨打奇斯里的通讯，却一直无法接通。

杨威利坐在最靠里面的一张桌子，桌上摆着一盏昏暗的小蜡烛。餐后零食吃完很久了，酒也换了三轮，但他仍然不想买单走人。  
他本来是在菲列特利佳的要求下，两人一起来费沙看望正式进入议会不久的尤里安。  
“有必要吗？”他当时故作矜持的问妻子，“尤里安去年才和卡琳结婚——未必想这么快又看到我们吧？”  
“你觉得呢？”菲列特利佳镇定的反问。他只好屈服——主动给两人订了民航船票。  
结果在临出发前一天他的妻子却突然改变主意，说自己还有别的事情，要他一个人去费沙。  
“你回来我再告诉你，”菲列特利佳神秘的眨眼，不知为何脸上还飞着一抹少女似的薄红，“……别多问了，自己一个人不会坐飞船了吗？”第二天就把收拾的整整齐齐的行李箱硬塞给他，将他扫地出门。  
他白天被尤里安带着四处逛了一圈，到了晚上，尽管尤里安和卡琳两人都一再坚持家里还有客房，他还是自己订了宾馆，然后出来散散步，走累后随意找了个小餐厅，并且找了最靠里光线最暗的一处坐下。  
……结果并没有人认出他。杨威利嘲笑了一下自己的多虑。也是，他毕竟也成功实现心愿、退休七年了。  
“杨威利……？”他正要按下自动点餐机的按钮，再叫一杯白兰地——这可能是和妻子分开旅行的好处之一——却听到了自己的名字。果然还是太早下结论了吗？杨威利刚想说一句“你认错人了”之类的话，一只洁白美丽的手进入他的视线，然后替他按下那个按钮。  
“退休金不够吗？……这么便宜的酒，也要犹豫这么长时间？”说话的人自顾自在他对面坐下。杨威利抬起头。  
他似乎觉得这边的光线变得过于明亮了一点。

他当然认得出他。尽管他们实际上只见过一面，而他现在的装扮非常不同。  
“你刚才点了些什么？……我也要都来一份。”莱因哈特伸手挽了挽桌边只能略作遮挡的垂布，把棒球帽放到一边，想了一下，解开束起长发的系带。  
“陛下……”杨威利转头四顾，这种地方也可以偶遇吗？……他的护卫也许是穿着便衣？  
莱因哈特漫不经心的点了几下，等机器人端着托盘过来后才开口。  
“你可以叫我的名字……你不领我的薪水，所以没关系。”说完他一口气喝完第一个小杯子里的透明液体，微微皱眉：杨威利喜欢这么难喝的酒吗？  
杨威利现在注意到有什么地方不同寻常。莱因哈特看着他的眼神非常的湿润。室内的温度很低，但是他金色的额发和白皙的颌角都沾湿了。  
然后杨威利注意到自己也有一些不同寻常……他很多年前，在两人还需要兵戎相见的时候，就坦然夸赞过敌国领袖的“智慧、天才和美貌”。但是今天，在这一盏小小的、融到半塌的香氛蜡烛下，在盐、酒精、果汁和添加香味素摇晃蒸腾的气味中……这三个定语似乎突然交换了顺序。杨威利下意识的摸了一下自己的婚戒……摸到一手细汗。  
“你没怎么变化，”他听到自己说，“和上次见你的时候一模一样。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特的手指夹住三角杯的细颈，银色的婚戒和玻璃相碰，发出清脆的响声。杨威利的视线顺着这一声轻响来到他的无名指，空气里那种微妙发酵的东西似乎停了一下……然后骤然加速。  
“你知道怎么喝它吗？”莱因哈特左手拨开自己的长发、露出颈后的一小块皮肤，右手撩拨着酒杯中的青橄榄，“它天生自带一点涩味……需要加入一些金属来调味。”  
“一些惰性、无害、不会发生反应的金属……”沾了液体的右手食指来到左手无名指，银色的圆环很快被退下，接着在杨威利的注视下沉入杯中，冒出一连串细密的气泡。  
“看起来也不是完全不会发生反应，”杨威利觉得自己的声音还算镇定。  
“但是也许还不够。”他回过神的时候，对面人已经坐到他身边，那只酒杯也被推到眼前。“一只戒指也许还不够。”那个声音提醒他。  
杨威利没有回答。他记得桌上的香氛蜡烛本来是蜜桔的气味……现在却掺入了某种花香。  
“杨威利，”他的右手被一只柔软轻盈的手抓住，来到自己的左手上，那个声音继续问他，“你当初为什么不回我的消息？”  
“我记得你问过这个问题……在我们第一次见面的时候。”  
“那如果我再问一遍，”几缕金丝流淌到桌面上，杨威利看着那两片近在咫尺、一开一合的嫣红花瓣，“你这次会有不同的回答吗？”  
莱因哈特很快看到了他的回答。杨威利站了起来，刷卡买单，拿起外套。  
他不甘心的还要再说些什么——第二枚戒指在他眼前沉入杯底。  
“我住的地方离这里很近，”杨威利端起那个杯子一饮而尽，接着又将那两枚圆环捞出，包在餐巾纸放入口袋，吃掉浸泡已久的橄榄。  
“你想看看吗？”

他们像做贼似的从小门离开。因为酒精、某人糟糕的方向感、和某人躲避下属的心虚，花了不成比例的时间才找到杨威利住的那个宾馆，从防火梯悄悄跑上去，刷卡开了门。  
“你现在是在早期吗？”杨威利翻找柜子无果，蹲在地上问莱因哈特，“我好像闻到了什么香味？”  
莱因哈特靠在门背上摇头。自从进来这个房间之后，他就没有移动过一步：他做不到。  
房间里所有的灯都被打开，所以和刚才相比，他把杨威利看得清清楚楚。  
他有着黑色微长的头发、发卷边缘在光线充足的地方显出一种琥珀色，莱因哈特记得他比自己大九岁、也就是和他的丈夫一样年纪，但是他看上去比实际年龄年轻的多。或许是因为心态，又或许是因为不用工作、只靠拿存款利息和版税生活……当然，如果莱因哈特想的话，也可以过上这种生活……但他做不到。  
“过来，”他告诉杨威利，“到我身边来。”  
“我这里什么也没有，”黑眼睛的男性走到他身边说，“我不知道……一楼的商店也许关门了，或者我可以叫服务台……”两人现在几乎是面对面，莱因哈特稍微低头，拨了一下自己耳际的金发，以便更好的和他对视。  
“我什么也不需要，”他回答他，“你为什么这么平静？……你走过来的每一步……我无法移动，我只能看着你，你的每一个动作……我曾经以为我们是不可取代的，独一无二、螺旋纠缠……但是为什么只有我一个人这么想？”不管是他的朋友还是他的敌人……事情为什么总是这样？  
“你的体温在升高，”杨威利握着他的手腕，“脉搏也有点快……我最好现在离开，到外面给你买点什么。”还有一个更高效的办法，随便找个警察局把莱因哈特交出去，他猜现在皇宫应该乱成一团了。可他忽略了这个办法。  
“不要离开，”莱因哈特把他堵在门口，这个动作让他一瞬间看起来变小了许多，像是一个和父母吵架而故意在外面闯祸的青少年。莱因哈特的额角和背后也不断冒出细汗……他得说点什么、说点什么把杨威利留下来。但是他不知道说什么。莱因哈特看着杨威利的脸，没有被握住的那只手腕向上，直到按住他的肩膀。他不是第一次见到杨威利，他无数次、无数次的想过他，战争结束前是作为一种鼓舞，战争结束后则成了一种逃避……逃避无法抵抗庸俗化的和平生活。但是这次不一样……也许是因为他们站的太近了，他注意到了一些以前不曾注意过的事情……和他的智慧以及战争天赋相比，杨威利的相貌从来不是莱因哈特在意的重点。除了现在……他原本看上去只是形貌普通，然后变成了普通英俊，接着变得极其英俊、让人难以忍受……莱因哈特向前凑近，亲了一下杨威利的嘴角，后者一动不动。  
“我一直好奇一件事，”他反握住那只原来抓着自己手腕的手，引导它来到自己身后，先是放在腰上，然后缓缓向下。  
“变得更明显了……你身上的花香，”杨威利的手被按在两团翘起之间的凹陷，即使隔着一层牛仔布料，他也能摸出那种湿润外透、行将失控的感觉，“我也喝了不少酒……我不知道还能这样和你说话多久。”他是一个懒惰散漫的人。他不喜欢做困难的决定，也不喜欢被生活考验……但莱因哈特似乎专门爱在这一点上为难他。从来如此。  
“我一直好奇一件事，”莱因哈特重复了一遍，金色的长发打着卷垂下。他试探着放开手，杨威利却没有立刻将手收回。于是他稍微松了一口气，双手抓住对方的肩膀，把自己的下巴搁在对方肩头，对着那枚肤色偏黄而看不出变色的耳朵说话。  
“如果你当时动作再快一点、或者罗严塔尔他们的动作再慢一点……那感觉会是怎么样？”他一手向下，解开杨威利的拉链，隔着深色的内裤抚摸那块隆起。  
他当年确实非常的幼稚，争强好胜，但又不能正确对待和利用自己的优势。然而现在不一样了。他有一个公认在这方面可以收钱教学的丈夫，七年间还生了两个孩子。……所以他至少有一些信息优势。  
“我一直想知道……”莱因哈特带着水汽的声音在他耳边回荡，“如果被休伯利安的主炮结结实实的轰上一炮……感觉会是怎么样？”  
杨威利手上的力气一瞬间加大——然后被他五指下的那团圆翘肉体全部化解吸收。但这还不是莱因哈特的最后一次攻击。那对美丽到不可思议，大雾弥漫、又光明耀眼的蓝眼睛带着笑意问他：  
“你还没有孩子吧……你在不戴套的情况下成过结吗，杨威利？”

事情告一段落、理智终于占上风的时候，他已经成了四次结，而莱因哈特高潮的次数起码是他的两倍。“我得拔出来……至少不能射在……该死、菲列特利佳……”第一次和第二次的时候杨威利这样想。回应他的是莱因哈特不满的呻吟、圆睁如鹿的眼睛，和深陷他后背的平整指甲。第三次他躺坐在床上、握着莱因哈特的腰，心中哀叹明天叫人来换床单时要怎么解释。骑在他阴茎上、一下一下往里绞他阴茎结的人毫无愧色，像喝醉酒了似的——或许不是像——在他后半夜稍微冒头的胡茬上亲来亲去，一边摸两人交合的地方、一边用惊讶好奇的语气问他“你阴茎的颜色怎么这么深……你比罗严塔尔还有经验吗？”他想要告诉这个不知道是在装傻还是卖弄纯洁的昔日宿敌，这只是人种问题，和经验无关……但是却先被莱因哈特绞射了，于是他羞愤之下什么也没说出来。最后一次他已经麻木，脑子里那个“再不拔出来就来不及了”的声音被“去他妈的吃亏的又不是我”所取代，把莱因哈特掀下来、摆成一个四肢着地的姿势，然后自暴自弃的从后面骑上去，酣畅淋漓的又一次成结射精。  
这次过后莱因哈特似乎终于餍足，不再像之前那样，喷完水后喘不了两秒又立刻摆着腰蹭来蹭去说傻话。他也累得差不多了，准备倒头就睡，灾后重建等醒来再说。但是才刚挨到枕头，杨威利余光看见一大团柔软的金云又跟了过来，心安理得的埋进他肩窝，然后那张漂亮的脸抬起来，似乎有话要对他说。  
他怎么还没完……杨威利有些踌躇，虽然很爽，但他确实也挺累了……尽管不想承认，难道这就是31岁的omega和40岁alpha的区别吗？  
好在莱因哈特看起来也到极限了。他只是安静的开口，“刚才都是我在亲你……你可以亲一下我吗？……就一下？”  
杨威利沉默两秒。他撑起上半身，问莱因哈特，“可以……你要闭上眼睛吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头。“亲这里，”他说，一边露出自己后颈的性腺。  
“……这样可能会有点疼。”  
“我知道。”  
杨威利于是屈服，凑上去非常、非常轻的落下一吻。他全程屏住呼吸，以防自己的信息素对那个轻微跳动的小腺体做出更多刺激。  
但他还是听到莱因哈特“嘶”了一口气。“……还是会疼吗？”他问。  
“当然了，”莱因哈特脸上又恢复了那种狡黠的、趾高气昂的、孩子气的表情，“你在灼烧我。”说完他似乎觉得心满意足，准备翻身睡觉。  
杨威利也重新躺下，把湿乎乎的那块床单移了个方向，给两人拉高被子。不知为何，他刚才的那种睡意似乎烟消云散。他盯着斑驳的天花板想了很久，又转身面向莱因哈特的背影，回答了这个不是问题的问题。  
“不，”他对着那团轻缓起伏的金色说，“你在灼烧自己。”  
莱因哈特听到了他的话。他握紧了手心。

他们都没能睡多久。莱因哈特被叫醒时天还没亮，杨威利在他疑惑的眼神里指了指窗外。  
“这块好像被包围了，”他告诉莱因哈特，“我可以从侧门逃跑……然后你再喊他们？”  
莱因哈特迟钝的整理了一下前因后果，意识到他大概是闯了大祸。但这就是当一个专制君主的好处……即使你闯了祸，也没有人能惩罚你。也许除了你的良心。然而良心这种东西是很难出全勤的。  
“不用，”他制止杨威利跃跃欲试的逃跑准备，“我下去就行了。”  
他沉默的给自己穿衣服——脑子还有点昏昏沉沉，衣服也感觉不怎么舒服，尤其是湿漉漉的裤子——最后扎高头发，戴上帽子。  
“别告诉别人，”他已经走到门口，最后还是画蛇添足的多交代了一句，“昨天的事……”  
杨威利点头，他跟着莱因哈特来到门边，突然想起了什么。  
“等一下，”他喊住准备出门的人。莱因哈特立刻转身，脸上露出一点期待的表情。  
“你的戒指……”莱因哈特从杨威利手里接过那枚银环。那种期待的表情消失了。他戴回戒指，看到杨威利也已经戴了回去。他的手重新放到门把上，却久久没有按下去。  
两人互相看了一会，气氛一时有些尴尬。  
“那么……再见？”  
他正要离开，杨威利第二次叫住他。  
“这个，”他递给他一张纸，“我的私人终端号码……你可以联系我。”  
“那我给你发消息的话，你会回吗？”莱因哈特问。  
杨威利点点头，双手插进口袋，“也许不能立刻回……但是看到的话会回的。”  
莱因哈特没再说什么，只是也把自己的私人号码留给他。二人于是就此告别。

回到皇宫，莱因哈特先是安抚了半天惊魂未定并且劈头盖脸骂了他一通的安妮罗杰——“只是吃多了犯困……在附近找了个宾馆睡一会……心情不好暴饮暴食也不行吗？”，接着又向同样对他报以不赞同甚至是微怒眼神的吉尔菲艾斯做下保证——“下次不会这样了……能有什么危险？我还带了枪……吉尔菲艾斯居然也觉得我退化到这个地步了吗？”送走二人后，莱因哈特觉得心情高昂了一点，嘴角也微微翘起。不管怎么说，姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯显然还很关心他呢！  
这种心情一直维持到他抬眼看向旋梯上方：一个人也没有。他这几个小时的失踪几乎惊动了所有亲近的人，但是其中似乎并不包括他的丈夫。  
当然了……莱因哈特边上楼边想，他可能还没酒醒吧……然后他打开门。  
起居室的落地窗窗帘拉开了一半，罗严塔尔穿着那件他本来搭在沙发上的深蓝色睡袍、全神贯注在看电影……莱因哈特多看了一眼……好像还不是什么正经电影。他突然觉得心情下沉，一下回到了自己刚下定决心离开的那个时刻，仿佛这几个小时都白过了。  
莱因哈特“哼”了一声，比平常略重的带上门，径直走向浴室。过了很久，确保洗掉了今晚所有自己这方的罪证后，他才换了一身白色的浴袍、用宽大的毛巾裹着头发走出来。  
这可以算是他和罗严塔尔之间，这么多年来的一个保留剧目：秋后算账。

罗严塔尔面前墙壁上，正在表演含恨流泪的裸女突然消失，那种紧张又旖旎的背景音乐也一并终结，他开始在心里倒计时。数到0的时候，莱因哈特刚好坐到他身边。他扭过头——沐浴露的香气混合着人体的热气扑面而来。  
莱因哈特翘起二郎腿。先是右腿搭在自己左膝，接着变为搭在罗严塔尔的右腿，最后还是觉得不够，干脆撩起浴袍、两条光裸的大腿一起移到沙发上，稍微直起上半身，一边膝盖抵住罗严塔尔的腿侧，另一边膝盖卡进他的两腿之间。罗严塔尔下意识的扶住他的腰，然后抬起头——在那对电光闪烁的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。  
“你跑去哪了？……天都快亮了。”他决定先发制人。  
“你在意吗？”莱因哈特不甘示弱，用膝头微微碾压那块鼓起，“你还记不记得今天、哦不、昨天，是什么日子？”  
罗严塔尔深吸一口气，一把握住莱因哈特的膝盖。尽管他的皇帝非常会踩人痛处，但他也并不准备这么快就投降。  
他抓紧那枚圆润粉白的膝盖，小心翼翼的从危险区挪出，挪到自己的另一条大腿外侧，同时他扶着莱因哈特腰际的手配合用力——很快把皇帝摆成一个双腿大开坐在他腿上的姿势。  
“我刚才在楼梯上看你，”罗严塔尔深谙此道，吵架的时候不能跟着对方的思路走。他扯掉莱因哈特头上包着的长毛巾扔到一边，一手拽住满把半湿的金发往下拉，“你看他的眼神……”  
莱因哈特一时没反应过来“他”是谁，迷迷糊糊的顺着罗严塔尔的动作和他接了个吻。  
“嗯……？”他催促罗严塔尔继续说。原来他还是有点在意的吗？还跑去看他了？……那他怎么不下楼接他？  
“你喜欢吗？海蓝色的眼睛……你或许更喜欢两个眼睛都是蓝色的丈夫吗？”罗严塔尔放开他的嘴唇，慢条斯理的说完了自己的话。  
莱因哈特这下听懂他在说什么了。他怀疑的打量着罗严塔尔，“你别想用这个办法混过去，”他发出警告。如果是七年前、甚至五年前，他提起吉尔菲艾斯自己可能还会心虚，至于现在？他根本不相信罗严塔尔会因为吉尔菲艾斯吃醋……他一定是在转移话题。罗严塔尔肯定还有什么别的事情瞒着他。  
发现莱因哈特不上当，罗严塔尔也感到有些棘手，这也许又是一项婚姻的罪恶：看看莱因哈特现在变得多么有警惕心。  
但是他不可能真的和盘托出……米达麦亚知道没关系，但是莱因哈特？如果莱因哈特知道他在结婚纪念日这天、私下去见爱尔芙莉德、还喝了一下午的闷酒……谁知道他会怎样小题大做。莱因哈特是一个非常记仇的人……吵起架来翻旧账能翻到他们认识的第一个晚上。他至今记得莱因哈特突然发作、当着所有人的面质问他“你不记得当初答应过我什么吗？你不记得那个晚上了吗？”时，自己那种想要解释又不想解释给那么多人听的尴尬：在床上许诺天长地久永远忠诚的人多了，但是哪有人那么当真、还恨不得上法院发传票的呢？  
罗严塔尔还在思考怎么糊弄过去昨天的事情——毕竟他也只是心思活络了几分钟，并没有真的采取行动，一阵从莱因哈特臀部传来的震动救了他。  
“你该不会？”他有点惊奇的去摸莱因哈特的屁股……结果发现只是他浴袍口袋里的终端有了新信息。“我还以为你终于开窍了，”他在莱因哈特出手前抢过那个终端，握在自己手里，并且按着莱因哈特不让他抢回去，“你这么紧张干什么……该不会？”他只是开个玩笑，顺便转移莱因哈特的注意力。可是他发现这个注意力转移好像太过成功，莱因哈特一眨不眨的看着终端亮起的屏幕，几乎可以说是冷汗涔涔。罗严塔尔终于也意识到哪里不对，低头看了一眼屏幕上显示的信息预览。他停顿两秒，干脆读了出来，“我想了一下，今天还是有点危险，我们也许应该再见一面。如果你怀……”后面达到预览上限，没有再显示。  
怀……什么？罗严塔尔猛然抬头看向莱因哈特，抓住他的手腕不让他起身，“这个号码是谁？”罗严塔尔的脑子一时闪过无数画面，但是最后只锁定在两个人之中，“让我猜猜……如果不是他……那么难道是某个千里迢迢赶来的，黑眼睛的情人吗？”  
“你是真的出轨了吗，莱因哈特？”

莱因哈特事后想来，那大概是他一生中撒的最成功的一个谎，也是他一生演技的巅峰时刻。  
至于撒这个谎本身到底是不是一件好事……老实说，在他那天之后三个月、十个月、和三年后，每次回顾那个晚上时，都会有不同的感受。  
但是回到现在，他只是觉得全身血液集中到脸上，截然相反的两种道德观撕扯着他：他不想撒谎，但是又不想离婚。看起来他不自洽的道德观、和总是会被激情控制的头脑，一生都在给他惹麻烦。  
“我没有，”莱因哈特最终还是决定铤而走险。不管怎么说，他们都有两个孩子了……为了孩子也不应该离婚！  
他于是若无其事的从罗严塔尔手中接过那个终端，不在意的放到一边，然后屁股下沉，重新坐到罗严塔尔的大腿上，双手捧住他的脸。  
“我不知道你在说什么，奥斯卡……我为什么需要一个黑眼睛的情人？”他凑近罗严塔尔，让自己的金发垂落在他脸颊两侧，又调整了一下呼吸，确保这个小空间里的冬蔷薇花香足够浓郁，“我已经有你了。”  
他一点一点用自己柔软的两片嘴唇擦过罗严塔尔的脸颊，“你的眼睛，奥斯卡……你是我蓝眼睛的丈夫……”  
最后那两片花瓣上移，贴住罗严塔尔的眼角，“……也是我黑眼睛的情人。”

他自己听不到吗？罗严塔尔按着莱因哈特的后背，让两人更紧的抱在一起。这种心跳声……  
莱因哈特每次撒谎的时候，心跳就会变快。  
但是……他从善如流的吻着皇帝的脖子，咬他的锁骨，把他的浴袍从肩头剥离。  
会不会有那么万分之一的可能……一个人突然改变了行为……他过快的心跳不是因为谎言，而是因为姗姗来迟的真爱？  
“奥斯卡……”皇帝被他抓着的那只手按抵在他胸前，他听到莱因哈特在他头顶上方呢喃着开口，“你的心跳好快啊……”  
罗严塔尔没有接话，只是继续向下亲吻，直到抵住他的手变成拥抱他。  
到底有没有可能……人在撒谎的时候，也有两分真心呢？

与此同时，女大公家三楼的儿童卧室。  
“你猜他们这次吵架——或者冷战，要多久才和好？”菲利克斯神秘的打着电筒，在被子里问亚历克。  
“什么叫做冷战？”亚历克昏昏欲睡。他们本来看完电影准备睡觉，姨妈姨父突然接到什么坏消息，急急忙忙离开，把他们交给侍从……害他担心了半宿，硬是等到大人们回来才肯上床睡觉。  
“你怎么这么笨，”菲利克斯皱眉。亚历克现在正是喜欢黏着大孩子的年纪，到哪都跟着他，睡觉也要睡在一张床上——不巧的是，他也正进入不喜欢被小孩子黏着的年纪。当然，他们实际上只差两岁……但那对于5岁和7岁的孩子也足够多了。  
亚历克有点委屈，“你说呀，你说我不就知道了？”  
“那我不能白说，”菲利克斯决定和他弟弟做个交易，“回去之后你要听我的……我们的第一个宠物要养狗。”说实话，如果可以，他根本不想回去……谁要回去看那两个人三天一小吵五天一大吵的脸色？投错了胎的小孩，养家长不如养狗……这是他最新领悟的人生道理！  
亚历克不满的嘟嚷了两声。他更喜欢猫，最好是布偶，或者像莱因哈特建议的挪威森林也行，奥斯卡提议的无毛猫就算了，看上去吓人……没错，莱因哈特和奥斯卡也更喜欢猫，菲利克斯是家中唯一的狗派。他们四个人上次讨论时，莱因哈特坚持他们要养宠物得自己养，不能做甩手掌柜交给侍从，而且表示他们两个小孩最多合力养一只。菲利克斯于是一直坚持要养柯基，还说自己连狗的名字都起好了。  
“不要狗，”亚历克开始哼哼唧唧，“要猫……要猫……”  
菲利克斯被他吵的头晕，一把捂住他的嘴，“好烦啊……这样什么时候才能做决定？”  
他们每次意见都不一样……要是能够、能够……菲利克斯努力思索解决办法。然后他突然想到，要是能像希尔德阿姨说的那样……投票？会不会更好呢？  
他松开手，告诉了亚历克这个想法。  
“但我们就两个小孩，”亚历克突然觉得菲利克斯也没有比他聪明多少，“投票有什么用？还不是你投你的，我投我的。”  
“也是，”菲利克斯熄掉手电，叹了口气。他准备睡觉了……明天又得回去面对那两个人，想到就让人心烦。  
亚历克也学着他的样子叹了口气，眼一闭没两秒钟就进入了睡眠。房间里呼吸声此起彼伏，逐渐亮起的天光被厚厚的帷幕挡在床帐外。  
此刻的亚历克并不知道，他们家已经有了第三个小孩。  
此刻的菲利克斯也不知道……什么叫做真正的心烦。

\- fin -


	2. 番外

三家人在宇宙港港口和前来送行的首相希尔德告别。  
“谢谢你，”莱因哈特和她拥抱了一下，“我会给你带礼物的……你喜欢什么，希尔德？”  
希尔德用力拍了拍他的背，笑着回答，“买您喜欢的东西就行了。好好去玩吧，孩子们有我看着，惹不出大事。”  
安妮罗杰在远处看着他们说话，瞟了一眼腕上的时装表。他们三家人——她和吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特和罗严塔尔，还有米达麦亚和艾芳，在新议会刚选出来的时候就互相商量，要一起做一次尽量少带安保人员的星际旅行，自己开飞船，自己规划路线，自己搞维修，算是重温一下年轻时的峥嵘岁月。这一开始还是莱因哈特的主意……结果大家的安排好不容易协调好，皇宫那边传来消息：她的弟弟又怀孕了！莱因哈特不知道是怎么回事，当年信誓旦旦不肯结婚、一副宁可死于发情热也不要被标记的样子，让她流了好多眼泪……结果转头就发现他未婚先孕！逼着他结婚、生下菲利克斯之后，他又说孩子只要一个就够了……不到两年亚历克又呱呱坠地！她为此非常狐疑的给弟弟补了许多生理知识，尤其是关于计划生育和优生优育，此后莱因哈特总算是消停了几年。直到这一次，她可算是知道了什么叫江山易改本性难移……安妮罗杰想起三个月前莱因哈特刚卸货不久、他们去看他，大家对着那个黑发黑眼的婴儿面面相觑、集体装瞎、昧着良心夸他长得像罗严塔尔的场面……莱因哈特小时候可不是这种人……难道真是当皇帝会腐蚀一个人的心灵吗？  
“奥斯卡，”女大公用手肘碰了碰罗严塔尔，“我们要出发了……你去喊喊莱因哈特？”罗严塔尔点头，几步走了过去，一旁的吉尔菲艾斯见状，也就停下了准备出面的脚步。  
安妮罗杰挽住吉尔菲艾斯，把脸靠在他的胳膊上，“莱因哈特真是的……没看到他丈夫都等的不耐烦了吗？”后者身形动了一下，好像习惯性的准备辩护两句，最后还是保持沉默，只是伸手搂住妻子的腰。

“首相女士，”罗严塔尔对希尔德颔首示意，抓着莱因哈特的手腕把他拉到身边，然后揽住皇帝的肩头，压低声音，“我昨晚就跟你说没必要起这么早，你非要把大家闹起来……现在呢？又是你一个人在这耽误时间？”  
“注意你的态度，罗严塔尔，”莱因哈特也压低声音，目光炯炯的瞪着他的丈夫。他这几个月因为心虚，没少在和罗严塔尔独处时做丧权辱国割地赔款以前绝对不会答应的事情……但这并不代表罗严塔尔就可以对此习以为常！  
“谁叫你那么变态，我都说了……还没出危险期呢……下次绝不……”莱因哈特嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨。  
“我看你更变态……这么大个人了……生了三个孩子……好意思叫别人爸爸……以为自己还是小朋友吗？”罗严塔尔咬着他的耳朵回答。  
“你比我还大九岁呢！”莱因哈特突然拔高音量，发红的耳廓粉到透光，“你都好意思叫别人妈妈，我为什么不好意思——”  
希尔德觉得自己耳朵都要瞎了，忍无可忍打断两人，要他们赶紧离开。莱因哈特还想再交代两句，工作上有急件可以随时找他——被罗严塔尔一把拉走。两人于是又唇枪舌剑了一路，直到飞船收起舷梯。  
最后一丝飞船的痕迹也消失在大气后，希尔德正准备上车去狮子之泉。如今菲利克斯和亚历克都在全日制私立寄宿小学，她只需要接上……一条提醒突然从她的腕式终端弹出，希尔德这才想起自己今天中午有个和自由党党鞭尤里安的工作午餐。  
希尔德犹豫了两秒，最后还是决定，带上莱因哈特的第三个孩子一起去议会大厦吃午餐。这个三个月的小婴儿到现在还没起名字。罗严塔尔对此兴趣缺缺、毫不积极，莱因哈特却又想法太多、写了十几张纸还是拿不定主意……希尔德灵光一现：这是皇帝在议会成立后生的第一个孩子，说不定可以让尤里安帮忙起个名字呢！

分配好房间，莱因哈特和罗严塔尔开始自己动手拆包行李。  
“……看不出来，你干这种活居然挺利索？”罗严塔尔有点惊讶。  
莱因哈特“哼”了一声，把箱子里的鞋拆出来，一只一只摆放好，“我读幼校的时候，也是每天得给学长还有军官们擦鞋叠衣服的……我还会做饭呢。”  
“你？”罗严塔尔更惊讶了，两个不同色的眼睛上下打量着莱因哈特，“我们上军校的时候，omega分化后就不能进别人的宿舍了……你们那届改规定了吗？”  
莱因哈特某名脸上一红，咬着嘴唇不吭气。罗严塔尔以为自己发现了皇帝的黑历史，半天才犹犹豫豫的安慰他，“这也没什么……你看你后来不是还成为皇帝了吗？陪睡就陪睡，也不是什么——”  
“你在胡说八道什么？！”莱因哈特反应过来，立刻抬起头反驳，“什么陪睡？我整个军校时期就没分化……”他说着说着又停下来，郁闷的蹲了回去。别说是军校时期了，他分化的实在太晚，不然吉尔菲艾斯有一次红着脸看他，被他发现后支支吾吾地说“好像看见安妮罗杰小姐了”的时候他就应该不管不顾的扑上去亲他……而不是傻乎乎的问“姐姐还在皇宫里啊？你是不是太困了？”  
莱因哈特心不在焉的拆掉一只马靴的靴带，又一点一点重新往回系。还有巴米利恩那次也是……好不容易才和杨威利见面，又碰巧赶上自己的发情期……但他居然硬是要军医给他打了三针抑制剂才肯去见宿敌！还说了一堆毫无重点某名奇妙的话！现在想来他都不知道自己在死要面子个什么劲……那时候杨威利和他那个金发的美女老婆还没结婚呢！他如果在那时就怀了杨威利的孩子……对方还能不娶他吗？！……他就是这样一步一步错失良机……才会落到今天这般田地！  
虽然……莱因哈特感到有人蹲到他旁边，接过他手里的靴子，然后从侧面环住他，把他按坐在地上，亲了亲他的脸颊。他于是也偏头去亲罗严塔尔……虽然也不是很坏的田地就是了……

“你想不想……”罗严塔尔终于松开莱因哈特，两人都有点气喘吁吁。他按着皇帝散落一地的卷曲金发，另一手摸过莱因哈特的颈侧和锁骨，拉开他的前襟系带，伸进去揉他刚出哺乳期不久、还没恢复平坦的柔软胸部，“这里的顶舱能看到星星……你想去吗？找个没人没监控的平台，我们——”  
莱因哈特正要答应，一阵儿童鬼哭狼嚎的跑调歌声打断了他们：是菲利克斯的来电。  
“……先接通讯吧，”莱因哈特拿出自己的终端，罗严塔尔默默给他又把领口拢好。  
坐到床上、整理一下头发、摆出一个严肃的表情后，莱因哈特才终于接通视频通讯，“怎么了？”他问视频那头的大儿子，顺便摆手让罗严塔尔站近一点，“我们刚起飞不久……问我们一个问题？……什么问题？”

小学生菲利克斯最近倍感社交压力。去年以来他们家发生了两件大事，第一件是莱因哈特的第三次怀孕——好几次隔着门他都能听到奥斯卡和莱因哈特吵的天翻地覆，第二天还要装作什么都不知道……这个世界上，为什么总是不适合当父母的人更喜欢生孩子呢？第二件事甚至还要严重：他的弟弟也正式进入小学，交到了新朋友，他从此少了一个应声虫和小跟班，也没人积极和他讨论如果再投胎一次想做谁的小孩这种议题了——根据上一次的玩具间会议结果，亚历克更想做姨妈姨父的小孩，而他自己宁可投胎到米达麦亚家。  
然而事情已经发生，他也没有办法……家里的新成员看起来连学会开口说话都遥遥无期，菲利克斯也只能打起精神维护已有的关系。比如说，他以前从来不屑一顾的，老师组织、学生们自愿参与的家庭分享时间……结果菲利克斯发现，虽然他自己对家里那两个人被各种媒体虚假宣传的“爱情”故事毫无兴趣，其他人可不是这么想。  
就像现在，当他拨通莱因哈特的号码、而奥斯卡也一起出现在画面里后……菲利克斯感觉到盯着自己的目光都要燃烧起来了……包括老师都是这样！  
菲利克斯做了一个“嘘”的手势，让那些人躲的靠后一点，接着扫了一眼塞到他手里的那些纸条……决定挑选一个没那么敏感的问题。  
“我就是随便问问……”菲利克斯有点忸怩，又不可避免的因为成为同伴们的焦点而有些开心，“莱因哈特……奥斯卡……你们当年结婚……是谁追的谁呀？”  
很快菲利克斯就发现，对于这两个人来说，可能就没有不敏感的问题。

“当然是他追的我！”两人异口同声的回答。  
莱因哈特不可思议的看了罗严塔尔一眼，“你怎么可以当着孩子的面撒谎？！你当初可是……”他最后还是觉得这个复杂的话题不适合让菲利克斯听到，于是换了一个说法，“你一开始标记我的时候我都没有答应，这你也要否认吗？”  
罗严塔尔不太乐意莱因哈特又提这件事。他承认他起初是有那么一些破釜沉舟……毕竟看莱因哈特的样子，谁不以为他是——用好听的说法叫做高岭之花，用通俗的讲法就是难啃的骨头——结果没想到这么好上手、让他怀疑自己以前的犹豫都是在干什么！  
“不是这样的，”罗严塔尔严肃的告诉菲利克斯，“是他先发出的信号……只是全宇宙只有我接收到了而已。”  
“什么信号？”莱因哈特也不乐意了，他当初是认认真真不想结婚的……结果现在都觉得他很恨嫁一样！他知道罗严塔尔很受欢迎……但他自己也并没有那么惨淡！  
罗严塔尔瞟了他一眼，伸手遮住终端上的摄像头和收音口，“你还要再看一次吗？倒追我的美女们送我的礼物？从来都是人追我……我可没有死缠烂打追过别人！”说起来他也觉得难以置信，亏他还把那两个人当了那么久的假想敌，甚至这次做好了杨威利找上门来就把他揍一顿的准备……结果什么都没有发生！看起来从头到尾都是莱因哈特投怀送抱自作多情而已。想想也有道理……除了他自己这种只看脸不在意别的、而且还特别喜欢自讨苦吃的性格……谁不喜欢个性更好、会照顾人的omega呢？  
莱因哈特握紧拳头站了起来，他还不肯认输，绞尽脑汁想了半天，“当然也是有人给我送过礼物的……”在他更年轻的时候，“只是被我吃掉了而已！……谁会像你一样还拍照留念？！”而且也不是没有人追过他……至少希尔德有一次就说过喜欢他，只是他没反应过来，下意识地说了一些“我觉得我配不上你”之类的话……结果希尔德就真的这么算了！他结婚之后还把这件事坦白告诉了罗严塔尔……被对方嘲讽“可能他们玛琳道夫家几代单传，想把你骗过去生孩子，再用完就扔掉吧！”……即使知道罗严塔尔是胡说八道，被这样说了之后他也没好意思再提这事。  
罗严塔尔还要再说几句，扬声器传来一阵忙音——菲利克斯切断了通讯。他和莱因哈特都沉默了，然后莱因哈特开始回拨号码……但是一直没有人接。  
这边菲利克斯把儿童终端扔回抽屉，对着仍然不散的人群含泪大吼，“……看什么看？……没见过不爱对方的夫妻吗！”

“……我出去转转，”罗严塔尔试图摸莱因哈特的头发，第三次被他打开手后，终于忍受不了的站起走向门口。  
“你去哪？”莱因哈特抱着手臂，在他几乎打开门的时候问他，“又去找米达麦亚吗？”  
“不然呢？”罗严塔尔深吸一口气，调整了一下表情，“你要一起来吗？我们可以打牌或者……”  
“不要。”莱因哈特立刻打断他。罗严塔尔耸耸肩，做出一个“这是你自己说的”的手势。他还没走出两步，又一次被莱因哈特叫住。  
“罗严塔尔，你还记得乌鲁瓦西那件事吗？”被叫到名字的人转过身……他怎么可能忘记？  
“你当时一直联系不上，我非常生你的气……我好几次以为会不会就这么丢人的死于逃亡途中……结果你知道吗？终于回到费沙之后，米达麦亚来找我……别的什么也没问，第一件事就是要我先让步，开掉让你感觉不安全的官员，即使当时还没有任何他们制造阴谋的证据……你们真的关系很好吧？”  
“你到底想说什么？”罗严塔尔双手插进口袋，靠在门背上，“我们是好朋友……我又不是同性恋。”  
“那我呢？”莱因哈特终于忍不住脱口而出，“我和你没有友情吗？你就没有想过，如果我……”莱因哈特停下话头。即使结婚了这么多年，他还是对这种近乎示弱的表达感到不适和恐惧。  
罗严塔尔没回答。他有那么一瞬间想要告诉他的皇帝，特留尼希特当初到底是怎么死的……那并不是一个官方报告上所说的意外。但是最后他还是决定算了，他不喜欢这种反复为自己辩解的感觉。  
他只是打开门，故意扔下一句“我不和omega做朋友”，然后走了出去。

莱因哈特心情极差，他决定这次不给安妮罗杰任何把他堵在门外的机会。  
好在安妮罗杰也没有拦住他的意思，不仅很快给他开了门，还端出一盘刚烤好的小蛋糕：吉尔菲艾斯去轮机室检查航线了，她一个人呆着也很无聊。  
可能是因为确实没有什么共同的兴趣爱好，姐弟俩话不投机，吃完蛋糕后莱因哈特又开始左顾右盼，问吉尔菲艾斯怎么还不回来，要不要给他发个信息。  
“你少想些有的没的，”安妮罗杰感到疲惫，世上只有千日做贼、没有千日防贼的，“当初又不是没给你机会……难道什么事都要姐姐让着你吗？”早出生了五年又不是她的错……就该一辈子为弟弟牺牲吗？再说她也忍耐的够久了，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯在一起出生入死那么多年没有任何表示，她一表白订婚这个弟弟突然反应过来了……也许她的弟弟天生就是那种、要到事情无可挽回了才知道后悔的人吗？  
“姐姐在说什么呀，”莱因哈特感到委屈，“虽然你们结婚了……我和吉尔菲艾斯还是朋友啊？我自己交的朋友我不能找——”  
“是吗？”安妮罗杰忍不住提醒他，“是你自己交的朋友吗？好像人家一直没有接你的手……是姐姐走过去嘱咐他才和你交朋友的吧？”  
莱因哈特一时无法反驳，低头假装突然对自己的手指产生了极大的兴趣。他哼哼唧唧的找了好几个话题都聊不了两句，最后还是安妮罗杰主动放过他，两人开始有一搭没一搭的讲菲利克斯和亚历克上次来女大公府邸留宿的逸事。安妮罗杰讲着讲着又显得心事重重，叹了口气。莱因哈特想了一下，结合最近的消息自认为猜到了姐姐叹气的原因。  
“姐姐是不是还是想要孩子……”他看到安妮罗杰不置可否的托着下巴，“不然……不然我给姐姐代孕吧？”  
“……你想怎么代孕？”安妮罗杰忍无可忍，立刻就想起身送客。莱因哈特这个人，说他是装纯吧，他有时候又好像是真傻，说他是真傻呢，他又时不时能说出一些戳人心窝的奇怪话！“你还想跟你姐夫上床，然后自然受孕吗？”  
“啊？”莱因哈特想象了一下，有点脸红，“那样是不是不太好啊……但是如果姐姐同意的话，我也……”  
“你还真的敢想啊莱因哈特？！我今天非得——”  
这时门被推开，吉尔菲艾斯终于回来。两人迅速正经危坐，谁都不再是缪杰尔的缪杰尔姐弟又恢复了姐友弟恭、纯洁温馨的模样。

“莱因哈特？”吉尔菲艾斯愣了一下，他好像有一阵子没这么近的见过他了，“你什么时候来——”  
“他来拿瓶酒，”安妮罗杰打断她的丈夫，“马上就回去。”  
“什么酒……”莱因哈特在姐姐警告的目光下不甘心的改口，“嗯，我来拿瓶酒就回去……酒在哪？”  
安妮罗杰此时感到作茧自缚，她带的酒还在行李舱的箱子里没拆出来……莱因哈特不一定知道是哪个箱子。  
“……我去给你拿，”她只好说，“我很快就回来。”  
“很快，”她一手按在门框又说了一遍，然后才匆匆离开。莱因哈特对姐姐的反复强调有些尴尬，看来这第三个黑发黑眼的孩子已经完全摧毁了姐姐对他人品的信任……他那套“基因变异也是有的……你不也有一只黑眼睛吗？”的说辞也许可以糊弄住罗严塔尔，但是显然糊弄不了安妮罗杰！  
而且……“我有点不舒服，先回去了……我晚上再来找你们拿酒，”莱因哈特站了起来，向门口走去。他最好不要长期和吉尔菲艾斯单独待在一个小空间里……他现在是真的觉得有点不舒服了。  
“等一下，莱因哈特，”他裸露在外的一截手腕突然被握住，还没来得及作出反应，那只大手又立刻上移，转为隔着袖子抓住他的小臂。  
“我一直有件事情想问你……”他转过身，那只手松开了。一对海蓝色的、世界上最明亮温柔的眼睛注视着他，“你能告诉我吗，莱因哈特？”

安妮罗杰回来的时候起居室只有她的丈夫一个人。  
“他说身体不太舒服，就先回去了。”吉尔菲艾斯从打印出来的航线图抬起头，伸手接过安妮罗杰提来的酒瓶放进冰柜，然后和妻子一起坐到沙发上。  
“哦，”安妮罗杰某名不安的卷了卷自己金色的发尾，状似闲聊的开口，“莱因哈特真是的……奥斯卡对他不好吗？我看他就是不乐意下嫁……又要拼命往上爬，又希望对方至少和他一样厉害……这怎么可能两全呢？奥斯卡当初也许就是看出了这点，压力太大了，才……”  
她的肩头忽然被揽住，一只手按住她放在自己膝盖的那只手背，“安妮罗杰，”吉尔菲艾斯看着她的眼睛，“我们可以不用总是谈莱因哈特的事情……尤其是如果你其实不想谈的话。”  
“跟我讲讲你自己吧，安妮……你上个月赞助的那个儿童公益项目怎么样了？还有你每月发布新菜谱的网站……我昨天看到好像又多了不少订阅呢！”  
“我不知道……”安妮罗杰眨了眨眼睛，她金色的睫毛快速抖动，声音也变得有些奇怪，“我没有什么好讲的……都是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事……”  
“怎么会呢？”她的丈夫笑着抚摸她的手背，又亲了一下她的鼻尖，“安妮罗杰大人的事情，对我来说可没有小事呀！”  
安妮罗杰反抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手，像是克制什么似的闭上眼睛。几秒后，她低下头，柔软的嘴唇贴住丈夫脖子一侧凸起的深色长痕，“我非常的……非常的……我不应该要求你……我非常的后怕……”  
“这样说会不会太傲慢了呢？”吉尔菲艾斯打趣的捏了捏安妮罗杰的手心，“虽然是你的要求，但是答应的人是我……也许世界上并不是每一件事情都是关于你……我也可以有自己的决心和力量……”他捧起妻子美丽的脸庞，用拇指擦掉那对青玉般的眼睛下方挂着的泪水，“你不再是我的月亮了，安妮罗杰……你是一个不幸的、固执的、自我中心的、自说自话为亲人牺牲的小姑娘……”  
他和她前额相碰，“也是一个强大的、有韧性的、鼓舞了我无数次、最终和我走到一起的、世界上最美丽的女人。”  
“我接受你的告白，最终和你结婚只有一个原因。”他告诉她。  
“我爱你……安妮。”

卧室里只有他一个人，莱因哈特关掉了所有的灯，躲在被子里看和杨威利这几个月的通讯。他知道自己很过分，道德败坏、毫无廉耻……但是不可否认，知道他怀孕之后，杨威利回他信息的速度快多了……有几次简直是秒回！他一定很为难吧……想到那个杨威利半夜爬起来，避开妻子躲进厕所悄悄回消息的样子，莱因哈特不可抑制的有些幸灾乐祸……说不定下次再见到他都有黑眼圈了呢！……只是……下次是什么时候呢？  
莱因哈特想了一下，翻回实时通讯，给对面发了一个定位，“我在星际旅行呢……”莱因哈特在终端亮起的蓝光中打字，“下周去这颗行星，是不是在你附近？”有没有可能再“偶遇”一次呢？  
他还没有等到回答，卧室的门豁然洞开。莱因哈特吓了一跳，赶紧把终端塞到枕头下，接着整个人压上去紧紧抱住枕头。  
“……你在干嘛？”罗严塔尔赢了三圈牌，心情好了不少，扑到床上连人带枕头抱住莱因哈特，“不是怕黑吗？怎么不开灯？”  
“早就不怕黑了，”莱因哈特用手把终端完全推入枕套，然后才翻过身来，也抱住罗严塔尔，“你还知道回来啊？”  
“不回来怎么办呢？”罗严塔尔脱掉外套，边亲莱因哈特边解开他的前襟，“普天之下莫非王土，我还能跑到哪去？”  
“你也就只有……干这种事的时候，”莱因哈特扯散自己的长发，“……才能想到我。”  
“这可完全是污蔑，我时时刻刻……这是什么在亮？”  
“等一下——”莱因哈特慢了一步，罗严塔尔还是把他的终端从枕套里扯了出来，沉默了两秒，接着站起来开了卧室的所有大灯。  
“您可真够忙的，”罗严塔尔把那个终端放到一边，重新翻身上床，冷笑一声，“我看你还是不要想这些有的没的了……您也就只配和我在一起、将就将就。”  
莱因哈特爬到床的另一侧拿起不断闪烁的终端，看了一下新消息：杨威利说他下周有事，可能去不了那颗行星。  
他想了一下，直接关机，又爬回去挨着罗严塔尔躺下，把脸埋在他的肩窝里。今天是第二个人对他说不要想有的没的了……可是想想也不行吗？  
罗严塔尔感觉皇帝半天没有说话，心里不禁也有点犯嘀咕……他本来都做好了再大吵一架的准备。现在居然有点使不上力气。  
“……怎么了？”他犹豫的拍了拍莱因哈特的后背，“怎么搞的像我欺负你一样……明明是您在欺负我啊？”  
“那我不能欺负你吗？”莱因哈特抬起脸，“你都不让我欺负了……我还能欺负谁呢？”  
“您这话说的……”罗严塔尔搂住皇帝，给这个小他九岁的美丽生物理了理湿漉漉的鬓发，在心中叹了口气。或许输给杨威利也不是那么丢人的事情……毕竟皇帝本人都输过，做臣下的还有什么办法呢？“你就那么想再见他吗？……那不然我们改一下路线，绕路去……”  
莱因哈特看了他半天，似乎在琢磨他说的是不是真的。然后他摇了摇头，“也没有很想……对了，奥斯卡，”他半坐起来，拉着罗严塔尔的手，“你之前不是说我们去顶舱看星星吗？现在还去吗？”  
“去，怎么不去？”罗严塔尔也翻身而起，“我们一起去看星星……就看星星，不做别的，免得你又说——”  
“那我想做别的呢？”莱因哈特暗示性的摸了一下自己的胸口。  
“……那我也只能，”罗严塔尔捡起地上的外套，“恭敬不如从命？”

两人齐心合力拆了一堆观察室椅子的坐垫，抱在一起半躺在其中沐浴星光。  
“你说，”莱因哈特有一搭没一搭的和罗严塔尔说话，“一个好人，有可能同时喜欢两个人吗？”  
“会吧。”  
“那三个人呢？”  
“那绝对是个恶棍。”  
“为什么？那四个人呢……五个人呢？六个人呢——呜……”  
“您可不要得寸进尺，”罗严塔尔松开他的嘴唇，发出警告，“我一直让着你呢。”  
“你为什么要让着我？”莱因哈特抓住他的小臂。  
“你年纪小嘛，我只能让着你。”  
“也不是很小了。”  
“比我小就对了。”  
“你以为你还很年轻吗？”  
“你这人……我安慰你两句，你就非得刺我不可？”罗严塔尔不耐烦的拉开他的手腕，把皇帝整个人按在自己身上，撩开他的前发，亲了一下他光洁的额头，“你头发留了多久了？摸起来跟个长毛猫似的。”  
“十一二年了吧……说起长毛猫……要不我们同意菲尼养狗吧？也许他就没那么不开心了。”  
“这个嘛，”罗严塔尔想了一下，决定和盘托出，“其实我下午就跟菲尼说，让他自个在学校悄悄养狗去……别惊动你就行。你看我干什么？不这样他哪肯回信息……年纪不大气性不小，也不知道是像谁。”  
莱因哈特有点担忧，“可是……他真的要给狗起名叫疾风柯基吗？会不会……”  
“你还怕下次去米达麦亚家他挨揍吗？没事的，即使米达麦亚敢打我的儿子，也不敢打皇帝的儿子啊……这么认真干嘛？我开玩笑的……菲尼说他不想养柯基了，他现在想养，”罗严塔尔回忆了一下，“好像是叫什么米格鲁猎兔犬……还说要养三只呢。小孩子都这样，一阵一阵的。”  
“哦，”莱因哈特点点头，“那让他重新起名字吧……起了名字就不能弃养了，让他培养培养责任心。”  
罗严塔尔给两人盖上蓝丝绒的毛毯，莱因哈特在那种温暖的环绕中迷迷糊糊的闭上眼睛，但是仍然抓着罗严塔尔的手不放。他想起之前吉尔菲艾斯问了他那个问题后，他自己的回答……  
“这不重要，”他当时说，“重要的不是谁喜欢你，而是你喜欢谁……这还是吉尔菲艾斯告诉我的事情，不是吗？”  
“你才是我们中最重要的人，也是最值得幸福的人，”他拍了拍好友的手背，“因为你活了下来……我们很多人才活了下来。”  
该活的人活了下来，不该活的人也活了下来……甚至有机会在漫长的岁月中，终于也成为值得活下来的人……而不必在悔恨中匆匆走过一生。  
“幸好我没有真的害死你……”  
这一切真的是太好了，吉尔菲艾斯。

卡琳从书架上随便抽出一本书，点选了几个名字，发送给尤里安。  
“这是我养父以前常看的书之一……”尤里安对希尔德解释，“一种古代文字，东方文字……不过现在都有在线翻译了，用作孩子的小名也很好，大名的话可能只能先转换成音译……你觉得呢，首相女士？”  
希尔德于是打开终端，查看那些名字是什么意思。尤里安在她搜索的时候多看了几眼旁边推车里那个小婴儿。不知道为什么，明明是第一次见面，他总觉得这个小孩子有点眼熟……  
“好像是很好的寓意呢，”希尔德打包了几个搜索页面，一起转发给莱因哈特，“让皇帝陛下自己做决定吧……反正他现在很闲。”  
尤里安点点头，又看了那个婴儿一眼……天下三个月的小婴儿不都长得差不多吗？大概是他想多了吧！

莱因哈特第二天，在和罗严塔尔、米达麦亚还有吉尔菲艾斯一起，学习一种据说是从杨威利先祖那边传下来的四人棋牌类运动时，收到了希尔德的消息。  
他示意在一旁和艾芳聊天的安妮罗杰可以上场替换自己，然后走到一边查看。  
“这个名字好像很不错……第一个字是一种春天开花的树木……”莱因哈特划过一大片候选名单后，在其中一个名字的随附资料上停了下来，“后面这个词是……翻译过来是not regretful……不后悔……不然就选这个吧？”皇帝自言自语。  
他又跟着音标念了一遍这个从古代东方小说里摘选出来的名字，“yangbuhui……”  
于是帝国皇帝第三个孩子的名字就这样决定了下来：  
杨不悔。

\- 番外完 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场（几年后）
> 
> 菲利克斯：“所以你容忍莱因哈特出轨是因为爱他吗？”  
> 罗严塔尔：“那倒不是。主要他是皇帝，我也不敢把他怎么样。”  
> 菲利克斯：“那如果当初是你当皇帝会怎么样？”  
> 罗严塔尔：“那故事分级就要上调，你这个年纪就看不了了。”


End file.
